marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Thor, Thanos, and The Other mysteries
OK, so here are some mysteries I'm dying to know about three characters (whose names ironically begin with the same two letters). I'm actually counting down to Guardians of the Galaxy (294 days left when I wrote this) and I'm going to see it and Thor: The Dark World on the midnight show if they have one, and being part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe I imagine they will, they're the next big thing after Harry Potter. Thor Main character of Thor and Thor: The Dark World, and one of the Avengers. Unlike the other five, however, he has not, as far as I know, been listed in the cast of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Summaries have also said he'll have to "sacrifice himself" or something. So, does that mean Thor is going to die in Thor: The Dark World? Everything points to it. Between this and Tony Stark destroying his Iron Man suits, this raises questions as to how the Avengers can get a sequel? At least Stark is still alive and can help with some of his inventions, and Captain America will obviously survive The Winter Soldier, but will he be de-powered or something? Thanos I'm sure we're all looking forward to seeing the Mad Titan in action. I got the Thanos Imperative comic for that reason, but I know it's not in the same universe. What's he going to be like in film, in live action? What does his voice sound like? And, most importantly to me, what is his final fate going to be? He's not going to be in Avengers 2, and Avengers 3 will probably be done by Joss Whedon. Nothing is confirmed about it, but if Thanos is going to be saved as the main villain of it, then he'll be left off inconclusive because that's what Joss Whedoes does with his main villains, sparing them in favor of killing fan-favorite characters like Coulson. (atleast he's getting a TV series revolving around him even if it's non-canon) So IF Thanos is going to be defeated, it will be in Guardians of the Galaxy. It does seem ominous that he'll, once again, play the "guy behind the guy" (with his servant Ronan being the main villain), and maybe not even encounter the Guardians. So what, are they gonna do it like The Living Daylights, with Koskov's defeat = Ronan's defeat, and then Bond going after & killing Brad Whitaker = Guardians' confrontation with Thanos? (I imagine Drax kills them both, he's devoted to killing Ronan and has the power to kill Thanos) Is Thanos going to get off at the end, either leading to Avengers 3 or a Guardians of the Galaxy 2? Or is Thanos going to be killed by Death in a post credits scene? The Other After his master was revealed, attention seems diverted from the enigma that is The Other. He is supposedly original to the film series as he wasn't in any of the comics. Or was he? Who could his true identity be? He hasn't been listed in the cast of Guardians of the Galaxy yet, but three of Thanos's other servants (Ronan the Accuser, Nebula, and Korath the Pursuer) are. Could The Other possibly be Ronan or Korath? There is speculation he might be Chthon, since Chthon has a similar hood and uses the alias "The Other" One more interesting thing I took note of, when I first saw the trailer for Thor: The Dark World, I initially mistook Malekith for The Other since he has a similar cloak. Could Malekith actually be The Other? He is a shapeshifter and is said to possess super speed. Exactly WHAT is The Other? Obviously an alien, but from what planet? If he was Chitauri, he'd have died with his army when Iron Man destroyed the mothership. They did a twist with Aldrich Killian being The Mandarin instead of Ben Kingsley, why not have Malekith turn out to be The Other? ...probably not, Malekith probably dies at the end just like Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, King Laufey, Red Skull, and Aldrich Killian. But I can still picture him running off, and a post credits scene showing him standing before Thanos and shifting into his "The Other" form. I mean, because Thor does cover other worlds, and Thanos and The Other are from another world, so if any individual Avenger's film will feature them in a post credits scene, it'll be Thor Category:Blog posts